


In Which Molly Has A Regular

by trymeokiedokie



Series: In Which in Baker Street Life [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trymeokiedokie/pseuds/trymeokiedokie
Summary: It never meant to last. They had an agreement.And sex does not equal love.





	In Which Molly Has A Regular

**Author's Note:**

> I get this idea from Bones where Temperance had a regular sex partner for her sex needs. This won't take an 'E' route. Sorry.  
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. I used my phone when I typed this. Sorry for typos and grammatical errors.

One night in shady pub was where their first encounter happened. Matt was just a tight budget law student from aboard who knew his way around the city as soon as he landed his foot in the soil of London. He was simply knew how to charm people, and the dangerous thing about it was that he was sincere in his approach.

Molly, in her last year in med school, managed to score full scholarship and was very tired from a side job she did that day. She had to. Scholarship didn't cover her others expenses and she'd be damned if she couldn't afford that pricey medical books. She decided half day in coffee shop would help her with her savings.  
Maybe a pint would be a cheaper way to achieve numbness that she craved after a day being screamed by rude and unsatisfied costumers.

She was beckoning a bartender to give her a bottle of beer when she heard one chuckling noise in her right side. This man just leaned himself at the bar next to her, his head tilted a little to a right, and she could see his perfect white teeth peaked behind his lips.

"Rough day?" He smiled at her easily. "I'm Matt." He offered her his hand, tried to gauge a reaction from her tired face.

"Maya. And please leave me alone." Molly didn't return his offered hand. Her face went back to her half full beer bottle. It was a tiring day after all. What she would do to have a little numb and went back to her little flat. And sleep. Sleep would be good.

Matt stared at her for a few seconds before he noted. "You alright, there? Okay, here's the thing, let's play a game, I'll leave you alone if you tell me the truth."

"What truth? I don't owe you anything!" Molly rolled her eyes and sipped her beer. She really wanted this man to be gone no matter how charming his smile was.

"Nope, still lying! Okay, you will like me after this. I know it." He flashed her his little smile.

Molly knew in a good day, smile like that was hard for her to refuse, but boy, he catched her in an unfortunate time.  
"What do you want?"

"The truth!"

"I tell you no lies!!! Just sod off, mate, it's not a good day."

It's radio silence for exact three seconds before Matt spoke in a more serious tone. "Okay, I'm sorry, I just wanted to lighten you up a bit I guess. You looked stress, well, you still are actually. Uhm, I just want to give you back this."

Molly saw his palm dived inside his pocket and reaching something. He pulled out a familiar purse and handed it out to her direction. "I saw this behind that front door, and I checked the inside and found your ID card, and yup, you're still lying because you're name is Molly apparently, but here. I guess, be more careful? Not everyone as nice as I am."

Again, he gave her lopsided smile that Molly started to like. She was stunned and before she knew, she already blurted, "Do you want to have sex with me? If you would, we could use the loo."

It's all came too fast and Molly covered her mouth with her two hands. She didn't believe what she just said. She looked at Matt's expression and he also had the same reaction, sans the covering mouth. This gave her more confident, and she felt rather liked him and added, "Are you clean?"

She saw Matt nodding slowly before she continued. "So, do you want to?"

Again, Matt nodded. So, Molly braced herself and said, "Okay, we are two consenting adults who want to have sex with each other. No string attached. And I'm pretty good at judging a character, and seeing your reaction right now and your attempt awhile ago at giving me back my purse sum your intention. You mean no harm to me. So, what do you think?"

Matt's still blinking before he snapped out. He shaked his head a little and taking Molly's half full beer, gulping all the way down. "Okay, no string attached. I'm clean. And I guess I can use a good shag."

Molly smile to this. "Let's!"


End file.
